koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Unmei no Lady
Unmei no Lady (運命のLady), translated as "Lady of Fate", is a Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ image song performed by the idol unit, 3 Majesty (Tsukasa Kirishima, Shinnosuke Otowa, and Kaito Tsuji who are voiced by Daisuke Namikawa, Daisuke Kishio, and Tetsuya Kakihara). This song has Shinnosuke as the main singer. Credits :Lyrics: YUKAKO :Composition: Kohei by SIMONSAYZ Lyrics Kanji= :優しい風が吹いたよ　君の香りがしたんだ :your beautiful smile　見せてよずっと　僕の隣で :何を怖がっているの?　もう大丈夫だよ :辛い事があっても　僕は君を守るナイトになる :そのぬくもり　消せない　まるでヒマワリのような :眩しい笑顔に　いつまでもKiss していたい :君は運命のLady　今　逢いに行くから :出逢った頃のような　気持ちで :ありふれた言葉かもしれないけれど　ちゃんと伝えたいよ :抱き締めて言うよ　you are my everything :悲しい事があったら　一人でため込まないで :your beautiful smile　守るよずっと　僕の魔法で :少し不器用なくせに　強がらなくていい :二人一緒だったら　ハッピーも全部２倍だね :君のせいさ　こんなに　大切な愛　生まれて :心を優しく　目覚めさせてくれたんだ :君は運命のLady　今　迎えに行くよ :白馬なんて　持ってないけど :その時はどうかこの手を離さずに　ちゃんと見つめてほしい :君は僕にとってangel! :雪が解け　輝いて　大地から　命が芽吹いて :花が咲くように　美しいこの世界で :永久(とわ)に　you are my everything :君は運命のLady　今　逢いに行くから :出逢った頃のような　気持ちで :ありふれた言葉かもしれないけれど　ちゃんと伝えたいよ :抱き締めて言うよ　you are my everything |-|Romaji= :yasashii kaze ga fuita yo kimi no kaori ga shitan da :your beautiful smile misete yo zutto boku no tonari de :nani wo kowagatte iru no? moudaijoubuda yo :tsurai koto ga atte mo boku wa kimi wo mamoru naito ni naru :sono nukumori kesenai marude himawari no youna :mabushii egao ni itsumademo Kiss shite itai :kimi wa unmei no Lady ima ai ni yuku kara :deatta koro no youna kimochi de :arifureta kotoba kamoshirenaikeredo chanto tsutaetai yo :dakishimete iu yo you are my everything :kanashii koto ga attara hitori de tamekomanaide :your beautiful smile mamoru yo zutto boku no mahou de :sukoshi bukiyouna kuse ni tsuyogaranakute ii :futari issho dattara happii mo zenbu ni bai da ne :kimi no sei sa konnani taisetsuna ai umarete :kokoro wo yasashiku mezamesasete kuretanda :kimi wa unmei no Lady ima mukae ni yuku yo :hakuba nante mottenaikedo :sonotoki wa douka kono te wo hanasazu ni chanto mitsumete hoshii :kimi wa boku ni totte angel! :yuki ga toke kagayaite daichi kara inochi ga mebuite :hana ga saku you ni utsukushii kono sekai de :towa ni you are my everything :kimi wa unmei no Lady ima ai ni yuku kara :deatta koro no youna kimochi de :arifureta kotoba kamoshirenaikeredo chanto tsutaetai yo :dakishimete iu yo you are my everything |-|English Translation= :The gentle wind has blown bringing on your scent :Your beautiful smile has been seen all along by my side :What are you afraid of? It's gonna be alright :Though there's bitterness, I'll become the knight to protect you :That warmth never vanishes like a sunflower :I've always wanted to kiss your dazzling smiley face :You're the lady of destiny. Now, I'm gonna come to you :Just as the moment we meet, from my feeling, :Though this might be a simple word, I just want to let you know :Holding you, I'll say you are my everything :If there are sorrows, don't keep it to yourself :I'll protect your beautiful smile all along with my magic :Though you're a bit bashful, you don't need to pretend to be tough :If we're together, the happiness is entirely doubled :It's because of you. Such a precious love has been born :I've been awakened with the tender heart :You're the lady of destiny. Now, I'm gonna get you :Though I don't have such a thing like a white horse, :At that time, please don't let go of my hand. I want you to have your eye on me :To me, you're the angel :Once the snow melts, sparkling from the ground, a life has sprouted up :Like a flower blooms on this beautiful world :You are my everything eternally :You're the lady of destiny. Now, I'm gonna come to you :Just as the moment we meet, from my feeling, :Though this might be a simple word, I just want to let you know :Holding you, I'll say you are my everything External Links *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/cd/tokires/brandnew-3m.htm Brand New listing], [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/cd/tokires/tripleroad.htm Triple Road listing], [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/cd/tokires/prs_3.htm Prince Rep. Selection listing] Category:Songs